The Amazing World of Gumball The Video Game
This is based off the Amazing World of Gumball. Plot A few years later, Gumball & his classmates are in high school & Gumball's going to propose to Penny after graduation. However, Rob enlists Gumball's enemies & several monsters from various mythologies to help him get his revenge on Gumball. He also manages to the whole town against him. After waking up from the nightmare, Gumball realizes it was a premonition. He tells Penny, who doesn't believe him until she gets drugged by Patrick. After waking up, she realizes that Gumball wasn't lying. It's later revealed Rob got help from a demon named Anderous & a government agent named Maximus Vice only to get betrayed by them. Penny's Forms *Mermaid-In this form, Penny can swim twice as fast, breath underwater and can communicate with many marine lifeforms. *Pterodactyl-Much smaller than her dragon form, but Penny can fly stealthily in the sky and is quite nimble. *Cat-Uses this to travel at night or if she needs to get to small spaces. *Bear-Quite burly and strong, but also slow; only uses this form out of self-defense. *Succubus-Whenever she gets stressed out, Penny turns into this form and is quite unpredictable to anyone but Gumball. Playable Characters *Gumball Watterson *Anais Watterson (Unlocked after fighting her) *Nicole Watterson (Unlocked after fighting her) *Masami Yoshidia (Unlocked after fighting her) *Richard Watterson (Unlocked after fighting him) *Tobias Wilson (Unlocked after fighting him) *Darwin Watterson(Unlocked after fighting him) *Carrie Krueger(Unlocked after fighting her) *Bobert (Unlocked after fighting him) *Penny Fitzgerald (Unlocked after fighting her) *Rob (Unlocked after fighting him) Levels Level 1: Elmore Stage 1 *Jamie: A bully who started to loose her bully tendency and manage to mellow out, even being friendly to her peers. Still, that's not to say that she's a pushover. One wrong move and she won't hesitate to punch someone's light. Her design: (http://neonimbus526.deviantart.com/art/TAWOG-Teen-Years-Jamie-and-Anton-508881498). Elmore Stage 2 *Teri: Personality wise, she's just as paranoid about germs as she was a few years back, but does her best to overcome it. She also matured as well, though as far as she's concerned, she's more focus on music. Her design: (http://neonimbus526.deviantart.com/art/TAWOG-Teen-Years-Teri-508191204). Warped Elmore *Masami Yoshidia: A cloud girl who's now a much more mellow and mature person, compare to what she use to be during Elmore Junior High. In addition to this, she is finally able to be treated like everyone else, something that pleased her and allowed herself to be more open with others beyond her own circle of friends, refraining herself from using her wealth to get what she wants and just be herself instead. Elmore Park *Tobias Wilson: The most popular kid in Elmore High where the only thing that has grown is his ego, to the point that he still yearns for Penny's affection, despite her & Gumball being a couple, something that irks him to no end. His design: (http://neonimbus526.deviantart.com/art/TAWOG-Teen-Years-Tobias-Wilson-507072181) Elmore Stage 3 *Darwin Watterson: Gumball's adoptive brother who has matured a little, but still remains his happy go lucky self after those four years. In addition, he also makes sure that he and Carrie spend some time together, despite the difficulties and obstacles that they have to face. His design: (http://neonimbus526.deviantart.com/art/TAWOG-Teen-Years-Darwin-Watterson-548801110). Elmore Cemetery *Carrie Krueger: A ghost who's Darwin's girlfriend & no longer an emo like she once was in Elmore Junior High, she's much more spirited & outgoing, a change that surprised a lot of people. Her Design: (http://neonimbus526.deviantart.com/art/TAWOG-Teen-Years-Carrie-Krueger-505738179) Forest of Doom *End Boss: Penny Fitzgerald: The Main character of Penny Mode. She's becoming a bit more feminine during the few years & her relationship with Gumball would have matured as well, despite the complications that it can sometimes leads them into. Of course, Patrick would have a hard time seeing one of his girls growing up and would remain protective, which would irk her to no end. Even so, he'll try to give her space when she needs it. In Regular Mode, You fight her because Rob convinced her to join him after saying "If you're being called a monster, you might as well join the monsters" & reminding her about what happened in "The Romantic." In Penny Mode, you fight a Doppelganger of her. Her design: (http://neonimbus526.deviantart.com/art/TAWOG-Teen-Years-Penny-Fitzgerald-505272422) Elmore in Ruins *End Boss: Gumball Watterson: The main character of the Regular Mode. He's more mature than he was a few years ago. In the Regular Mode you fight a Doppelganger of him. In Penny Mode, however, you fight him for real, having been mind-controlled by Rob. His design: (http://neonimbus526.deviantart.com/art/TAWOG-Teen-Years-Gumball-Watterson-504889388).] Category:Cartoon Network Games